luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shigeru Miyamoto
Shigeru Miyamoto (Born on November 16th, 1952) is a man who is a producer and the inventor of the game Luigi's Mansion . He also invented many other famous video game characters like Link, Mario, and Samus. Each day, he rides on his bike, or walks to work, usually with his wife, whom he met at the job. His wife was a general manager for his current occupation. Ironically, he joined the industry as a designer for character art in 1977. In his early kid childhood, he was born in the small, rural town of Sonobe, Japan, which of course was near his current home of Kyoto, about ten blocks from Nintendo headquarters. His home lacked a television, so he would spend a large amount of his time exploring the surrounding countryside. One time, he discovered a large series of caves. He returned with a lantern and spent the summer spelunking. Miyamoto wanted to make things that would astonish the world. He considered becoming a puppeteer, a painter, and later made toys. He decided to study industrial design at Kanazawa Munici College of Industrial Arts and Crafts in 1970. He only attended class half the time, so it took him five years to graduate. Miyamoto was 24, and had shaggy hair when he had his father contact an old toy company friend, named Hiroshi Yamauchi. The company's name was Nintendo. Yamauchi requested to see some toy designs, to which Miyamoto responded by returning with a bag of goodies, and an amazing portfolio. Miyamoto became Nintendo's first staff artist in 1977. Three years later, in 1980, Nintendo of America was looking for a hit to establish themselves in the arcade market. They ordered a large number of units of an arcade game called Radar Scope, but by the time the machines arrived, the interest in the game had bombed. Nintendo needed a game that the machines could be converted into easily. Yamauchi called Miyamoto into his office, as he was the only staff member available at the time. He questioned Miyamoto about his knowledge on this new concept. Miyamoto claimed to have loved video games in college. After some licenses fell through, Donkey Kong was born. With Donkey Kong's success, Miyamoto was given his own team: R&D 4, later known as Nintendo EAD. They would go on to make some of Nintendo's most memorable games, including Mario. Despite being an influential figure in video games and responsible for multi-million dollar franchises, Miyamoto is said to be very humble, insisting on settling for an average income. Awards, Honors, and Rights *The first ever Inductee to the Academy of Interactive Arts and Sciences Hall of Fame *A star on the Walk of Game *French Order of Arts and Literature *Featured in Time Asia's "60 Years of Asian Heroes" *GDC's Lifetime Achievement Award *Subject of an episode of Icons Quotes Interview in Mario Mania guide, p. 31 David Doñas Salinas Metroide, Por. (2002) Biografía Shigeru Miyamoto (Spanish), translated. Retrieved on 2008-8-22 References External links *Shigeru Miyamoto at MobyGames *Shigeru Miyamoto at RAWG.io *Profile in the NewYorker magazine *Miyamoto Shrine: A website dedicated to Shigeru Miyamoto *Retro Nintendo's Scan *GamehikerCategory:Producers Category:People Category:Composers Category:Males